


51. "what the hell are you wearing?"

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell are you wearing?” Isabelle asks, looking at her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	51. "what the hell are you wearing?"

“What the hell are you wearing?” Isabelle asks, looking at her girlfriend.

Clary sniffles and hugs the sweater closer to her body. “I’m  _freezing_ , Izzy.”

“It’s the middle of spring,” Isabelle pauses. “Are you okay?”

Before she can answer, Clary sneezes loudly and starts coughing. From the doorframe, Isabelle winces.

“It’s just the cold; it’ll pass,” Clary tells her.

Isabelle rolls her eyes playfully and leaves their room. She looks through about five rooms in the Institute before she comes across a box of tissues. On her way to the control panel, Isabelle goes into the kitchen. Her heels click against the tiles as she looks through cupboards in search of some microwavable soup. She finds a packet and pours it into a bowl before setting it into the microwave.

While it’s cooking, Isabelle goes to the control panels and turns up the heating in their bedroom. When the microwave beeps, Isabelle returns to the kitchen and retrieves the bowl of tomato soup.

“Knock knock,” Isabelle chuckles. She walks into their room and carefully sets the bowl and tissues down on the bedside table.

Clary sits up in bed and looks at the bowl. “Is that tomato soup?”

Isabelle nods and sits down at the end of the bed.

“Yes! I _love_ tomato soup,” Clary grins, reaching for the spoon.

She quirks an eyebrow at her. “Really? Don’t you find it horribly bland?” 

“No?” Clary says, scrunching her eyes.

Isabelle shrugs and lies down next to her. She rests her head on the pillow beside Clary and looks up at the ceiling.

“You shouldn’t get too close, Izzy. You’ll get sick,” Clary says, frowning slightly.

“I’ll be fine,” Isabelle shrugs. “I rarely get sick.”

“Mhmm, sure,” Clary laughs.

When Clary finishes her soup, she lies back down and opens her laptop. Isabelle doesn’t hesitate to get under the covers and cuddle up to her girlfriend. It’s been a long time since they’ve just relaxed.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Clary yawns.

Isabelle smiles and presses a small kiss to Clary’s nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
